


Yorktown - A Hamilton Coffee Shop AU Fanfiction

by Fannishproblemsandotherthings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, John loves his pet turtles, They are named martha philip and george, coffee shop AU, for the first chapter everyone is pretty OOC, i cant speak spanish or english, idk - Freeform, idk how to write, im sorry, john has a youtube channel, medium to strong language, not much violence, peggy and john can draw, peggy is scared of the dark, suicide mention but not actual suicide, this is basically me trying to write fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannishproblemsandotherthings/pseuds/Fannishproblemsandotherthings
Summary: Basically, this is another coffee shop AU fanfic where Alex, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica run a small coffee shop called Yorktown.Meanwhile, John lives about five minutes away from said coffee shop with his roommates Laf and Herc. John spends most of his time on his computer working on art for his youtube channel, "ItsMeTurtleDude", where he does commissions and other art.One day, Alex hears about said channel from Peggy, who also loves to draw, and checks it out because the artist recently did a small art piece of their coffee shop. He and John connect online and soon meet in real life, and introduce their respective friend circles after.Stuff ensues.





	1. CHAPTER ONE (I can't name anything lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you clicked on this fanfic, please feel free to keep reading! Just let me tell you a few things.  
> One, this is not a smut fanfic. If that's what you're looking for, you can leave. I'm working on this fanfic to help myself learn to write actual plot and half decent fluff.
> 
> Two, I'm not a very good writer and don't know what I'm doing half of the time so please don't expect much from this.
> 
> Three, there is some mildly strong language and suicidal mentions in this fanfic (no actual suicide), so if these topics bother you, this fanfic isn't something you'd be interested in.
> 
> Four, I don't really stick to a specific schedule for updating fanfics, so if I upload twice in a week and once in nineteen days please don't get mad at me.
> 
> Five, I do plan on finishing this sometime but I don't know how long that will take.
> 
> And six, please enjoy! :)
> 
> (Also I'm sorry in advance for the crappy writing. ALSO IM SORRY FOR BUTCHERING WHATEVER FRENCH AND SPANISH MAY BE IN HERE, I ONLY SPEAK ENGLISH AND USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG)

Alex pushed a stray hair behind his ear as he wiped the marble counter tops with a wet rag. "Always swipe in circles," Angelica had reminded him. "Never in straight lines."  
Sighing, he went to wring out the dishrag and dry off the counter. However, as he went to do so, a dark-haired head poked through the kitchen door and called, "Alex? I'm gonna head home, I've got a ton of studying to do."   
"Okay, Betsy. See you later." Eliza mock saluted him and left, letting the kitchen door swing closed behind her.  
As he finished drying the counters, Alex smiled as he thought of Eliza. She had once been his girlfriend, but their relationship was short lived and sweet. He had loved her very much-still did, in fact-but after about a year together, the two decided they were on better terms as friends and had been almost like siblings since.  
After all, he had known the Schuyler Sisters for almost seven years. They were basically brother and sisters by now. They even ran a coffee shop (Yorktown, named after Alexander's lengthy essay on the famous battle for his history class final) together. 

Alex locked the door behind him, and, unlocking his car, headed home for the day. He needed to work on a project for the debate team at his school, and finish a final report for history before getting some sleep. Rolling his eyes at himself, he knew he would get barely any sleep anyway. School would be over in a month, and then he could get some sleep. 

~~*~~

John was in his room, again. Obviously. Not like he would be anywhere else. His headphones were on, and he was using his drawing tablet to finish a quick sketch for his art class. Hearing the door to the apartment he shared with his friends slam over the EDM he was listening to, he paused his music and pulled of his headphones, making a quick stop to check on his three pet turtles before going to check on his roommates. 

However, the second he opened his bedroom door, he stopped cold, as the first thing he'd heard was Laf swearing in French and Hercules groaning in pain.  
Oh god.  
What had happened now?

~~*~~

Hercules had just finished a short trip to the grocery store, picking up a few needed necessities at the corner market. He had then made his way back to the apartment he shared with John and Laf, pausing to open the door. However, he forgot to check that the path was clear before he walked in.   
He swung the door open, and walked inside, and accidentally walked straight into Laf, causing Laf to accidentally trip on his foot in surprise and use Hercules' shoulder for support. The sudden weight caught Hercules off guard and caused him to drop the groceries on Laf's foot, making him jump backwards and fall over, swearing in French the whole time. This meant Hercules was pushed backwards into the hallway, where he landed, very painfully, on the wooden floor, on his tailbone.  
He yelped in pain and immediately reached for his back, finding it sore and throbbing. He had probably bruised it. He groaned in pain, trying to sit up, as Laf clutched his foot and swore. Then, to make things even more chaotic, John appeared in his bedroom doorway and stopped short, staring at what lay before his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, he simply shook his head and went over to help Hercules and Laf sit up. 

Five minutes later, they were all sitting in the kitchen, Laf still rubbing his foot and Hercules using an ice pack to help his bruised tailbone.

"Jésus, Hercules! Qu'est-ce que tu penses?"  
"You know I don't speak french, Laf," Hercules snapped. 

John translated for him.  
"I didn't mean to, okay? I'm sorry I dropped the groceries on your foot, but I didn't see you there."  
"Alright. Merde, my foot hurts." 

Amused, John shook his head to keep from laughing. "It'll go away soon. Anyway, do I really want to know how all of this happened?"  
"Probably not," Hercules grumbled, at the same time that Laf snapped, "Hercules was not looking where he was going and unceremoniously dropped a bag of heavy groceries on my foot."   
John gave up and started to laugh.  
"It's not funny," Hercules and Laf said at the same time.  
"Yes it is," John snorted.   
"Fine. It's a little bit funny. But my back does hurt," Hercules added.  
"That'll go away too. Just give it time."  
Hercules sighed and nodded. "Anyway, it's late, and I have school tomorrow. We all do, matter of fact. We should probably go to bed."  
"Fine, Mom," John smirked, rolling his eyes.   
"Goodnight, guys," he called from down the hall. "See you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight," Hercules and Laf called, each heading to their own respective bedrooms.


	2. CHAPTER TWO (I'm sorry I seriously can't name things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy finds "ItsMeTurtleDude" and the fanfic of Yorktown.  
> She then informs Alex and the other Schuylers.
> 
> Hercules, the mother hen that he is, tries to get John out of his room but John just wants to draw and play with his turtles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, yay! I'll try to make them a bit more in-character here, last chapter was more for me just trying to make an intro of sorts.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Peggy had spent all day at school, then gone to the park and sketched random pedestrians for an hour. It was one of her final assignments for school.  
Damn, she couldn't wait for school to be over.   
After all, then they could spend more time at Yorktown, not to mention just relax for once.

Sighing, she dumped her bag next to her bedroom door and leapt across the room, landing with a muffled thud on her bed's fluffy yellow comforter. Peggy reached over to her desk for her laptop, which was covered in stickers. Yanking it open, she pressed "play" for a playlist titled "chill" on her Spotify tab.   
Jeez.   
It's been so long since I could just relax, she thought. I kind of miss it.  
Letting the music fill up her room and sink in, she leaned back against her pillows and let her fingers hover over the keyboard of her computer for a minute before deciding on a whim to search up Yorktown, the coffee shop where she, 'Lex, Liza, and Angie worked.  
Well, saying that she herself worked there was a bit of a stretch. She mostly helped out whenever she could, seeing as she spent most of her time at school because she was a year younger than the others and had more classes.

As she typed up the coffee shop's name, she didn't expect to find much, only a few Yelp reviews at most. So when the top result on the page loaded in, she blinked in surprise and quickly pulled her hands back.   
Huh.   
Wow.  
It was a fan art. Like, an actual literal speedpaint that somebody had uploaded to their YouTube channel. Her face crinkled up in surprise, like it always did when she was shocked. Quickly, she clicked on the link, which brought her to the video. It was only about five minutes long, and it was a small art piece, but she had to admit that the artist who had done the piece was rather good. The style in which they had drawn it made it look like soft watercolor brushstrokes. As she herself was an artist, she tended to pay attention to details like this.   
The picture itself was cute. It was a drawing of the front of the coffee shop, and it was perfectly drawn to detail right down to the creamy white paint and signs on the windows. It showed Alex and Eliza at the counter, and had her and Angelica sitting at one of the tables in the front, talking and smiling about something.   
Peggy giggled as she watched the artist capture her frizzy hair and always yellow outfits. Whoever had drawn this knew how to pay attention to detail, as the even caught her and Angie's mannerisms perfect. Whoever it was had also clearly been to the shop before. 

The art was done by somebody called "ItsMeTurtleDude", who she researched right after the speedpaint ended. Peggy found that their channel was about five years old, and they were better known on Tumblr and DeviantArt for doing fan arts and commissions. She noticed a few art pieces of theirs that she had actually seen before, but never looked at too hard. Smiling, she went back to their channel and left a like and a comment on the Yorktown speedpaint saying, "Wow, you're really good at art! I also never thought that anyone would do fan art of Yorktown. I love it!"

By now she was eager to tell 'Lex and the others. Closing her laptop, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up the group chat the four of them had. Angie would still be in class, but Alex and Liza should be able to respond.

~Group Chat~

And_Peggy: omgomgomg!

And_Peggy: guys guys look at this

~And_Peggy has sent you a link~

And_Peggy: check this out, somebody actually did a FANART of Yorktown! 

Eliiiza: WhaAt!!

Eliiiza: no way, that's crazy!!

Tomcat: Are you serious? This is awesome

And_Peggy: only you lex would use correct punctuation and capitalization in a text message

Eliiiza: of course

Tomcat: fuck off

And_Peggy: but srsly guys isn't this cool? 

Eliiiza: yea, i had no clue people actually did fan art

And_Peggy: wonder if there's fanfiction, too.....

Tomcat: Idk, but this is awesome. This person is rlly well known too so it's good promotion.

Eliiiza: lol i bet that's what angie will say when she finds out.

Tomcat: tru

And_Peggy: does anybody else notice how well done the art is though? true piece of artwork

Tomcat: And only you, pegs, would pay attention to the details of the art.

And_Peggy: well then tell me that you didn't pay attention to how they drew you.

Tomcat: whatever.

Eliiiza: guys, this is really cool, but i gtg. Angie is calling me. cya later

And_Peggy: bye

Tomcat: Later, Betsy

And_Peggy: can you not......

Tomcat: fuck off

Tomcat: I'm going to try to contact this turtle dude. see why they drew Yorktown. its small anyways

And_Peggy: k

And_Peggy: bye lex

 

Peggy rolled her eyes as she set down her phone. Of course Alexander would try to. He was always looking for explanations. Although, it would be cool to see why they decided to draw Yorktown.   
She lay down on her back and stretched out. For now, she would just try to relax. After all, school was going to be over in a few weeks, thank god.

~~*~~

 

"Hello, Philip, Martha, George!" John smiled, watching his turtles swim around in their terrarium. He loved turtles. They were incredible creatures. After all, any creature that had managed to survive for 215 million years was truly spectacular. 

Henry Laurens had never quite approved of John's obsession with turtles, much less his want to be a biologist. He had always wanted John to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer. And things had only gotten worse and worse in his house since his mother had died-

Don't think about it, John. Don't THINK about it, he reminded himself. Shaking his head, he focused once again on his pet turtles. He checked that their cage was clean, gave them fresh food, and pulled out his sketchbook to draw them, but something interrupted him.

"Oh no, you don't."

It was Hercules.   
He had somehow snuck up on John and was now glaring at him from the doorway of his bedroom.

Shit.   
Hercules didn't wasn't usually this serious, but when he was, he meant business. What could he possibly want?

"What do you mean?" John asked innocently, setting down the sketchbook.  
"I'm sure you know plenty about what I mean," Hercules responded. "You haven't left your room in three days. You need to go outside."  
"No, I don't! I was on campus earlier!" John hastily shoved his sketchbook underneath his desk. "I'm fine."  
Hercules glared at him. "You are not 'fine', John. Go get some fresh air."  
"I-ugh. Fine, Mom." Giving up, John stood and brushed his hands off on his jeans. "I might as well go get some coffee," he sighed.  
At this, Hercules' face lit up. "You wanna go visit the coffee shop on Fifth and Andrew?" John nodded. "Oh, by the way, I saw your drawing," Hercules commented.  
"You're really good at art."   
"I know I am," John smirked. Then his smile dropped a bit. "I wonder if they'll see it." Hercules shrugged. "If they do, I'm sure they'll like it." "Thanks, Herc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it this far!   
> Tbh, I don't really like the characters this way, meeting for the first time and then become an inseparable group, I really prefer them as best friends for several years and slowly realizing they have feelings, but idk, maybe I'll write something like that once I'm done with this fic.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not very good at writing, but please let me know if I screwed up on the french translations. I don't speak french. 
> 
> But yeah! New chapters coming soon!
> 
> Cya!
> 
> (also, sorry if that was short, it's late where I live and I'm tired. Later chapters will probably be longer.)


End file.
